


Baby, Let's Get Wet

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Duff has an idea, will Izzy agree to it?





	Baby, Let's Get Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow earthlings (and the Martians intercepting our satelites)! I absolutely love the idea of Izzy and Duff getting it in on the shower, so I decided to write it out. That's right folks! Another Duzzy fic!!! 
> 
> *And to those of you reading 'Curiosity...' I'm sorry that I decided to work on this tonight instead of that, I don't choose my inspirations. I'll get back to work tomorrow though, promise.

Duff was totally not hyperventilating right now. Nope, he was all good. Maybe a little sweaty, and jittery, and queasy, and about to pass out, but good.

He sighed to himself and shook his head, ready to get back into the game. 'Come on man, you got this!' (Hey, everybody needs a little pep talk from themselves occasionally, you don't have to be so judgey!) 

'We've been fucking all over the place for a few months, it couldn't hurt to add another spot to our repertoire.' 

'Yeah, but the shower is close and wet and way too intimate!' Another voice in his head replied. 

'Well shit, you do have a point...but I kind of WANT to see him all wet and close to me!'

The man in question was none other than Mr. Izzy Stradlin; rhythm guitarist for the most dangerous band in the world, part time fuck buddy of its bassist. That last part had been tacked on about four months ago, after a lot of sexual build up was realised on a night of drinking. They were pretty shocked when they woke up naked and in bed together, but decided to roll with it, keeping a mostly friends with benefits sort of thing. The last few months had been very eye opening in the gay-experimentation part.

...Like, REALLY eye opening, probably due to the amount of experimentation they did. The other guys were honestly getting a little annoyed with them, seeing as they were always skipping hangouts and practice to fuck in the bed of Duff's truck or something. 

That was Duff's favorite part about it, though. Some of the chicks he had been with were okay with a blow job behind a dumpster or over the stove and a little spank every now and then, but they didn't really want to push it. Izzy, though, was one kinky motherfucker and he wanted to do everything everywhere. Which Duff was totally cool with. They'd 69'd in the backyard, took turns bending each other over the hood of his car, had Duff walk around and playing a gig with a plug up his butt, and Izzy had even given him a blow job while he recorded some backing vocals for their album. 

Duff grinned as he thought about all the places they'd had sex, and the seemingly endless ideas Izzy had on what they could do. Which is why he wanted to try out the shower, to contribute to the creative process of sorts. It wasn't the most original place, really pretty sub par by their standards of risk (that was another thing they were into), but they hadn't done it in their four months so it had to be worth something.

As he was thinking, his body had somehow decided to start walking, which now landed him in the doorway of the living room. Izzy was sitting on the floor, sorting through his polaroids, occasionally adding one to a pile to his right or scribbling something on the back. With his back facing Duff, all the bassist could see was lean, hunched shoulders and stringy black hair. Oh, and a tight little ass leaning forward to reach something several feet away.

He wolf whistled, and was pleasantly surprised when Izzy jumped and turned around, face scarlet. It was hard to startle him, but he managed it sometimes. "Hi there sweetheart, what'cha doing?" 

"Sorting out my pictures. You look like you want something. Can I take a guess and say it's dick?" he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. And just like that, Izzy snapped back into his usual cool self, feathers completely un-ruffled. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.

"What? No, no, nothing of the sort. I just came to stare at your butt and ask you obvious questions." 

"Oh, all right then. In that case, I'm going to keep working on this, Axl wants me to gather up all the ones of his ex and burn them."

Duff just hummed and resumed his staring at Izzy's back, waiting for him to give up the game. But, it didn't seem like he was in all that much of a hurry to, since they had sat there at least fifteen minutes and he'd made no move to show he was finished. The punk finally huffed in defeat and walked around Izzy to squat in front of him, hoping to get his attention. When that still didn't work, he flopped down dramatically on the floor and across Izzy's legs, whining like a puppy and effectively blocking the guitarist from getting to his photos.

Izzy gave him an expectant but amused look, clearly enjoying this little game he was playing with Duff. God damn it, the fucker was gonna make him say it aloud, wasn't he? "Would....would you like to take a shower with me?" he finally managed to get out, vocalizing his desire making him turn pink and bury his face in the nearest crevice. Which just so happened to be Izzy's crotch.

"Hmmm, would I? You know that I don't like showers that much, and the one here is pretty shitty....not to mention that it would be all cramped and close." Duff's breath caught in his throat as disappointment and embarrassment came crashing over him. He'd gone and fucked everything up now, hadn't he? "But of course, that's part of the fun, right? We get to be all slippery and wet and rubbing against each other, plus there's so much lube available in there. I don't think we've fucked in the shower yet, I was hoping you'd suggest it soon."

Oh thank god, he could breath again. And Izzy liked his idea, had been hoping he'd suggest it! Which meant he'd already thought of the it, but whatever. Now, off to go have some steamy shower sex!


End file.
